Free Time
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: What does Michael do in his free time while Fiona is shopping? The thought puzzled me, so I answered it. Based off the episode 'Broken Rules' where we see Mike reading a magazine. Mike/Fi


I stared intently at the television screen in Fiona's apartment, tears in my eyes. Fi was out shopping. I offered to go with her, but she said no as she was loading her twenty-two and slipping it into her small clutch. Best not to get in between a girl and her shoes.

I was watching _One Life to Live _pondering whether or not Brody was the father of both Jessica's baby and Natalie's child. I personally really hoped not. I couldn't, with all of my training in reading people and understanding their motives, comprehend why any man would father two children with two different woman. I knew that some men did that. I knew that many men did that. But it still amazed me.

I looked up as Fiona opened the door and walked into the living room, arms full of bags. I quickly changed the channel, smiling slightly when the military channel came on.

"How many pairs of shoes did you buy?" I demanded trying to divert her gaze from the TV.

"Eight pairs of shoes, four trench coats, seven dressed, and two nine mils. What are you watching?" Fi asked dropping her bags and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Military Channel." I said moving the remote as Fiona snuggled closer to me, pressing herself into my lap and kicking off her wedges.

"I don't believe you." She whispered into my ear as she kissed my cheek and down my chin. Fiona smiled as she pulled away and stretched across me for the remote. I grabbed it and put my arm over my head where she couldn't reach it. She sat herself up into a kneeling position on my legs and plucked the controller from my hand. Fi pressed the 'last' button and giggled to herself when my favorite soap came on.

"It's _One Life To Live_." I told her, laughing myself and defending my choice in television. Fiona threw the remote behind her, where it landed with a_ thud _on the kitchen tile. She pushed me down onto the cushions from my previously sitting position.

"Both babies are Brody's." Fi said, laying out on top of me, pushing off my shoes with her red painted toes. I flipped over, pinning Fiona under me, kissing the tip of her nose and tracing her smile with me fingers. I loved that smile. I spent the years away from Fi picturing that smile on all of the girls I had been with in the time between Dublin and me getting burned.

"How do you know that?" I asked, as she struggled to get out from under me, though she was fighting halfheartedly. I stood and pulled Fi up with me, letting her start to fight, and telling her that I was at least partly okay with what I knew was going to happen if we kept fighting. Fiona shrugged in answer to my qeustion.

"I may or may not have threatened to shoot the writer in the foot." She said, trying to kick me in the chin. I caught her leg and kissed her shin. Fi spun and and jerked out of my grasp and instead tryed to punch me in the nose.

"Did you do all of that to impress me?" I asked as she climbed up and stood on the arm of her couch. She really didn't want to answer me it seemed, because she launched herself at me and kissed me ear. I caught her legs and held them around my waist, and held Fi there, not letting her escape, no matter how much she squirmed. Fiona smiled.

"Maybe." She kissed my left ear.

"Maybe not." She kissed my right ear. I smiled back at her.

"Fiona Glenanne. I am flattered." I faked surprise and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Don't be." Fi whispered to my neck, unbuttoning the third button on my shirt and then the fourth.

"Do you have both of those nine mils on you?" I asked Fiona, slidding my hands around her stomach and then massageing the her lower back under her shirt.

"No. I have three on me." She said, not moving out from under my hands.

"Hollistered?" I questioned.

"Tucked into my clothes." Fi answered.

"How long do you think it will take me to find all of them plus the two knives?" I was whispering in her ear now.

"I give you four minutes, at least." She said, jumping out of my arms and landing on her feet in one fluid mocement.

"Two. Two and a half, max." I said slidding the straps of Fiona's tank-top off her shoulder.

"Go." She mumbled, leaning into me.

_**A/N- I thought it would be a good Fi/Mike moment when I saw Michael reading a soap opera magazine in the episode **_**Broken Rules_. I hoped you liked it._**


End file.
